


don't let me in (with no intention to keep me)

by SassyDelusions (Sassydelusions)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convict!Kylo, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I mean, Knotting, Lawyer!Rey, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Probably not very accurate to law functions oops, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Snark, This is my first attempt at abo ever, lust to love?, there is some plot I guess, this is pretty much PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassydelusions/pseuds/SassyDelusions
Summary: Kylo Ren spoke, his unfairly full lips moving and sending shockwaves through the air despite the fact that she couldn’t even hear him. In an act of aggravated rebellion, Rey sat up straight and pulled out her case file. She refused to let him get to her. Rey was the law, and the law wasn’t interested in getting bent over and fucked.The law couldn’t be swayed by Kylo Ren.Once she’d placed the crisp pages out in front of her, she reached for the phone and in took a sharp breath before placing it to her ear. “My name is Rey Johnson and I was sent to be your attorney. I am going to require your cooperation in this case because it would seem that the man you attacked has quite the case against you. I’m no stranger to hard cases, but for this relationship to work you are going to have to respect me.”“Listen,omega.” His voice was so low that it rumbled inside of her like the thrum of a thunderstorm. “I don’t know if sending unsuppressed little terrors like yourself is common practice for your firm, but if you don’t do something about that scent then we are going to have aproblem.”





	don't let me in (with no intention to keep me)

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle this is my first jump into abo and it's not beta'd... so uh... that. This is for a prompt fill on tumblr!

People always told her that being an omega in law was a hard career. Uneducated people would argue that there was no way for an omega to be bias when faced with a room full of alphas. Others would claim that an omega wouldn’t be able to hold their own when facing off with betas and alphas who had a much more authoritative presence. Above all other arguments, many felt it simply wasn’t safe. The amount of alphas in prison or on their way to conviction was astounding and that put any omega in the dangerous position of being around alphas who didn’t care to follow rules. Finn reminded her of this on a daily basis.

 

Rey never really understood the stigma. She had been working as an attorney for Skywalker Law Group for nearly three years now and had not once been afraid of impressioned by the alphas that they took cases for. Whether that was a testament to how good her suppressants were or how unimpress the alphas were was up to interpretation. The hardest part of her job wasn’t feeling the need to service her clients, but feeling the need to prove to the world that being an omega didn’t mean she was incapable of trampling over the alphas opposing her case.  _ Cocky bastards. _

 

Court days were tough, but days like this one where she spent hours typing up reports and filing papers were far worse. She didn’t have the attention span for monotonous grunt work. It had taken years of it to get to this point and she was beginning to worry she’d suffer through it for the rest of her damn days. A momentary reprieve came in the form of Rose walking up to her desk and tapping on the wood.

 

“Hey, Rose.” Rey smiled, her eyes flicking up from the typing she’d been engrossed in for the last hour. “Is there a problem with the FN case?” 

 

“No, this is something new.” Rose smiled lightly. “You were requested by the Senator for this case. Congrats!”

 

Though she was perplexed, she was absolutely delighted to know that her reputation preceded her. That was a good sign.  _ Finally.  _ “God. I hope I can live up to whatever Holdo told her. I’ll have to thank her a million times over for referring me.”

 

Rose put the folder down on Rey’s desk. “His name is Kylo Ren and the charges are pretty… extensive.”

 

“Kylo Ren? I wonder what our mystery man has to do with Senator Organa.” Rey scooped up the file folder and began scanning the contents. “Well, I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

 

Rose shifted as if she had something she wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to say it. After a rather long pause, she offered up a cautious look. “He’s an alpha.”

 

“I see that.” Rey tried to avoid sounding annoyed. 

 

Instead of saying anything else, Rose just nodded and walked off. She knew how to pick her battles and this was one that she knew would be a losing one. 

 

Rey gathered up her things and headed for the station where her client was in holding. The trip was fairly short and parking wasn’t any trouble. Omegas weren’t allowed to be alone in interrogation rooms with alphas; it was for their own safety. Rey didn’t feel like she needed any protection, but she wasn’t about to argue with the warden. 

 

Her eyes narrowed on the door to the visiting area and she pulled her briefcase closer to her form. Being a girl in a male heavy building didn’t unsettle her like it used to, she was accustomed to the leers thrown at her. Hungry eyes couldn’t deter her from doing her job and ignoring them and bruising the egos of their owners brought her a small sense of pride.

 

“He’s incredibly aggressive.” Officer Dameron warned her evenly from his place beside the door. “We had to put him in solitary because he’s so unpredictable. I know that there’s a barrier between you in there, but just… be careful.” 

 

“I can handle myself, Poe. I’ve worked with plenty of alphas in the past and I’m not worried.” Her smile was honest. She was thankful that her friend cared enough to be concerned, but she also didn’t want to be babied. If it had been anyone else he wouldn’t have been so adamant and she knew it. 

 

“Hey, hey, I know you’re tough. You’re the best around.” A charming grin stole over Poe’s features. He jerked his head towards the door as he spoke his next words.“Just push the buzzer when you want out. Don’t let him get in your head.”

 

“You’re really stuck on this one. Do  _ you _ have a thing for him?” A soft nudge was given to his side.

 

“He’s the textbook definition of  _ large. _ ” Poe said with a chuckle. 

 

“Well, large doesn’t always mean in charge.” Rey put her hand on the doorknob. “Maybe it’s best he stay in prison, I wouldn’t want Finn worrying that you’re straying.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know I don’t play well with other alphas.” He winked and then leaned against the wall. “Good luck in there.”

 

“I don’t need luck.” Hazel eyes rolled pointedly before she opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

His aura accosted her long before she even got the chance to look at him. She swallowed hard, attempting in vain to fight that sudden dryness born in her throat. In counter balance to the scratchy feeling in her mouth, Rey felt a heat bloom in her core that she’d never felt in the whole of her life.  _ Shit _ .

 

The setup of the room was the same as it would be with any other alpha client, two chairs on either side of a plexiglass barrier and a phone that would feed audio to either side. Attempting to calm her pounding heart, she sunk into her chair. Rey couldn’t say for certain what was going through Kylo Ren’s mind as he snapped his head up to look at her, but his eyes held a dangerous luster that sent a chill down her spine. An alpha had never look at her that way before, like he had been starving his entire life and just discovered an unlimited source of prime cut steak.

 

Poe hadn’t lied, Kylo Ren was far too large to fit on the standard sized chair. The broadness of him was so stereotypically alpha that she was struggling to believe he was even real. Lucious black hair framed his face, wild and untamed like his unwavering gaze.  Rey felt like her body was flooding with the liquid heat she stole directly from his presence. He lifted a (massive) hand and grasped the phone beside him. As the receiver pressed to his ear, his tongue darted out to wet his parched lips.

 

There was nothing professional about the way he looked at her and she hardly felt like an auficiate as she squirmed in her seat and lamented at her choice to wear long pants instead of a skirt. Her body felt swaddled by the amount of fabric she’d piled on and the result was a sweltering and unpleasant sort of stickiness. It felt like heat. The thought was horrifying since her suppressant had never failed her before and now would be a miserable time for them to give way.

 

Kylo Ren spoke, his unfairly full lips moving and sending shockwaves through the air despite the fact that she couldn’t even hear him. In an act of aggravated rebellion, Rey sat up straight and pulled out her case file. She refused to let him get to her. Rey was the law, and the law wasn’t interested in getting bent over and fucked.  _ The law couldn’t be swayed by Kylo Ren _ .

 

Once she’d placed the crisp pages out in front of her, she reached for the phone and in took a sharp breath before placing it to her ear. “My name is Rey Johnson and I was sent to be your attorney. I am going to require your cooperation in this case because it would seem that the man you attacked has quite the case against you. I’m no stranger to hard cases, but for this relationship to work you are going to have to respect me.”

 

“Listen,  _ omega _ .” His voice was so low that it rumbled inside of her like the thrum of a thunderstorm. “I don’t know if sending unsuppressed little terrors like yourself is common practice for your firm, but if you don’t do something about that  _ scent  _ then we are going to have a  **problem.** ”

 

_ ”Are we going to have a problem, little omega?” Teeth grazed her ear and nails dug into her hips. _

 

_ “No, alpha.” Rey groaned as she bucked back against the massive man pinning her to the plexiglass. “ _ **_Please_ ** _ don’t stop.” _

 

The vision came unbidden, a fantasy that didn’t belong here and certainly wasn’t a help. Rey blinked a few times and then fixed a bitter look onto her face. This wasn’t her fault, it was _his_. “I **am** on suppressants, so if you can’t handle the scent of me then that’s your problem, Mr. Ren.”

 

His eye twitched and his jaw worked side to side in an irate manner. This was going to a long meeting. “Don’t you d--”

 

“I’m going to stop you now before you say something stupid. I am not going to change anything about myself. I’ve done everything I’m required to do and you need to keep yourself in check. Your biology doesn’t control you and if you can’t get it in check then you’re going to have a very aggravating few weeks.” 

 

A growl moved through the line and his eyes got positively hostile. Despite the physical signs of frustration coming from him, he didn’t speak another word. The case clearly meant more to him than choice words about their business partnership.  _ Good _ .

 

“Now then.” Her voice posh voice had gained some stability. “Kylo Ren, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why you’re here. You’ve been charged with aggravated assault and disruption of the peace. The man presses charges, Andrew Snoke, has quite the laundry list of things he’d love to see you rot for… but I get the feeling that there is a lot more to this story than he’s been willing to tell.”

 

“Did you figure that one out by yourself?” He looked and sounded entirely unimpressed. “Snoke has a long list of things that he doesn’t want people to know. I happen to be privy to a lot of them and he would like to keep me quiet for a long as he can. I’m not in the business of blackmail, but when it comes to him I’m more than willing to leverage if it will get me out of this shithole.”

 

“You’ll be out of here by the end of the day. We’ll post bail. But your hearing is something we can’t get you out of so we’re going to have to be able to fire back with all we’ve got when that time comes. You’re not stuck here for now, but should things not go the way we’d like you may end up back here with a fairly distant exit date.”

 

Kylo frowned, his eyes narrowing before entirely flicking away from her. “You’re not exactly doing a great job of convincing me that I’m in good hands.”

 

“You’re in excellent hands. I’ve yet to fail any of my clients.”

 

The silence was palpable and when Kylo looked back to her she swore her heart stopped beating. Their eyes looked and everything vanished for a split second. She couldn’t hold any thoughts about the anything beyond how large his hands were and how strong his arms looked. Girls in law school used to talk about alphas with words like ‘strong’, ‘world-shaking’ and ‘fucking gigantic’ and until this very second she really hadn’t noticed those things to be true. 

 

“You’ll be sure to take care of… everything?” His voice didn’t connotate work and she couldn’t find it in herself to correct it.

 

_ The floor was hard beneath her knees, but she didn’t mind nearly as much as she might have thought. His strong fingers were tangled up in her hair as she raked her teeth along the bare skin of his hip. Her fingers were busy unhooking his belt as she found immersible amounts of pride laced into the grunts of encouragement he supplied her. _

 

_ “I’m going to take such good care of you,” Her voice came out as a purr. “But you’re going to have to promise that you’ll take  _ **_excellent_ ** _ care of me when I’m all done.” _

 

_ “You don’t call the shots here, sweetheart.” _

 

Another unwanted foray into her subconscious was cut off by a scrunching of her nose and a pinch to her thigh. She was not going to do this. Not here. Not now. Not ever. 

 

“So.” She coughed. “The hearing will be in exactly four weeks. You’ll have all the paperwork necessary sitting at your home address.”

 

“You have my home address?” For the first time since she walked in, Kylo Ren moved to sit up at his full height. It an intimidation tactic common among alphas and it didn’t unnerve her. “Who hired you, Rey Jackson?”

 

“Senator Organa.” 

 

“Figures.” He all but cursed. 

 

“Don’t try to sound grateful or anything.” Rey drawled as she shook her head. “If you had a court assigned attorney then you wouldn’t have even a minor chance of getting out of this mess.”

 

Her composure was hard to maintain. Each time she felt she’d regained her senses she’d find his eyes trailing over her or she’d hear something strange in his tone that would set her on fire all over again. This outfit was forever going to be unwearable. Even if her panties weren’t stained, every time she’d look at the pants hanging in her closet she’d remember the way they chafed against her sinfully. Her bra was growing frustrating as he nipples pressed against the fabric and grew more sensitive by the second. Never in her life had she been so thankful for her freckles that  hid the growing scarlet on her cheeks.

 

“If you writhe like that in court then we might just win the case based solely on how impossible it is for every other alpha to focus with you in the room.” The thick wall of glass between them suddenly felt paper thin. Kylo’s gaze was hungry despite his irritated tone. “You’re going to have to do something about that heat.”

 

“I am not in heat.” She countered crankily. It didn’t feel like a true statement, but she was going to stand by it. “Focus. As I stated before, the person who hired me said that bail will be paid after this meeting. We will be meeting again twice before your official court date. Do you understand these terms? I will be leaving you my card so that you can contact me for any legal questions or tell me if your memory has been jogged. The more you remember, the better.”

 

“Do you know who is representing him? He has two people on his legal team, but for something like this I doubt he’ll send both.” Kylo frowned. He was trying to stay professional and she was immensely grateful.

 

“Armitage Hux.” Rey stated with an ample amount of distaste. “I hate that snake of a man, but this won’t be the first time I’ve crushed him.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes widened and it was his turn to shift uncomfortably. For some bizarre reason, that brought her a fair amount of satisfaction. Not nearly enough to sate the aching between her thighs, though. His fingers twitched on the receiver and he sucked his lips between teeth. Rey felt immeasurably jealous of the captive tiers. 

 

“Put that tongue away.” His voice quaked and he swallowed hard. 

 

She hadn’t even noticed the pink muscle was dragging along her lips until it stilled at his command. As if to prove a point, she swiped it along her lower lip as well before retracting it back into her mouth. “You don’t tell me what to do, Mr. Ren. I’ll see you in three days.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something but she hung up the phone before he could. She didn’t need to hear him to know he snarled as he got up onto his feet, pushed the chair aside, and stalked off. The temptation to knock on the glass to bring him back ran through her like an impulse that might save her life, something stronger than a simple compulsion, but not strong enough to break her. 

 

Carefully, Rey gathered up her paperwork, picked up her briefcase, and got onto her feet. Everything felt off kilter. Kylo Ren had left the room but she still felt the lasting effects of him raging a war on her senses. Until that very moment, she had never hated being born an omega.

 

_ “Do you want me to breed you? You want to be so full of my knot, don’t you?” Kylo’s voice was thick and heady. It sent shivers down her spine to help ease the flaming heat in her core.  _

 

“No.” She uttered aloud with a stubborn sort of bitterness. Her voice sounded sure of that declaration, but the way her legs were still trembling didn’t seem to line up. Everything about her felt tight and wound up, and though she wouldn’t admit it to him, she recognized the symptoms as the preamble to a nightmarish heat.   _ Fuck biology. _

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you can’t make it?” Rey hissed into the phone.

 

“I mean exactly that. I can’t be there. Why can’t we discuss this over the phone?” Kylo growled back.

 

“It’s not proper procedure to discuss sensitive case matters over the phone. What is so important that you can’t come into my office? You’re not working.” Her clients weren’t usually victim to this variety of rage, but since this particular client triggered her heat and her vibrator’s battery shorted out, she didn’t feel bad about bending her usual code of conduct.

 

There was a gnashing of teeth and an incomprehensible string of sounds on the other end of the line. “Youstartedmyrut.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I said,” He gritted out. “That  _ you  _ started my fucking rut.”

 

Lightning struck the forest of her nerves and began to spread a violent wildfire. She flicked her eyes towards her office door to be sure it was closed and then bit her lower lip. Her mind was screaming that she should tell him off, inform him that his body was his own and she couldn’t force him into anything… but she knew better than that.

 

“Christ, say something.” Kylo didn’t sound angry, he just sounded authoritative. That wasn’t a request, it was a direct command.

 

“This is bad.” She managed choke out a few words. 

 

He was quiet for an eerily long stretch of time. No words were exchanged, but she heard his trembling breath muffled by the microphone. She ached from head to toe, and as badly as the throbbing was in her sex, it was far worse along her mating gland. Rey had assumed the painful compulsion to mate was an old wives tale until she met Kylo Ren.

 

“You know,” Something shifted in his tone, something dangerous. “I haven’t been able to get the cling of your scent off me. I’ve done all I can to erase it, but honeysuckle and sunshine eat me alive. I’d heard that unmated omegas could drive an alpha insane…” She heard a metallic sound, like a belt buckle coming undone. “I think I finally understand.”

 

“If you’re trying to imply that I don’t have it just as bad then you’re wrong.” Her shoulder held the phone to her ear as she began hiking up the hem of her skirt. The touch of her own fingers of hot skin made her whimper, she could only imagine what might pull from her if it were  _ his _ fingers. “I haven’t ever had a heat like this. The kind that burns and aches and makes me feel less than human.”

 

“You’re not less than human,” He sounded breathless as he gave a throaty chuckle. “You’re a succubus sent from hell and my mother to make me suffer.”

 

Rey choked on air. “Your mother?”

 

“Fuck. Can we talk about this later? Just…” Kylo stopped. “I will come to this meeting, but we can’t be in the same room. I don’t think I can handle that.”

 

“Or…” Rey knew she was going to hate herself for the words about to spill from her mouth, but something in her was so sure it was the right idea. “ _ Come _ before the meeting.”

 

A gorgeously guttural sound rewarded her words and she forgot suddenly why she would have regretted them in the first place. “So that’s your game, hm? I bet you’ve been aching for me from the moment you answered the phone.”

 

“No.” She denied faintly, her hand sliding up her thigh. “But I know that you’ve been hoping for this since you dialed my number.”

 

“Do you now?” The lilt of his voice maddening. “You seem to know an awful lot,  _ omega _ .”

 

“My name is Rey.” Countered words were cut in half by eager breathing.

 

“Touch yourself, Rey.”

 

Rey didn’t know why she did it. Just like her words from before, she felt compelled by some strange feeling she’d never experienced before. It didn’t make any more coaxing from the other side of the line for her to push her dampened panties aside and begin tracing the sopping seam of her sex. She whined at the contact, her own touch being far from what he body craved.

 

“Just like that.” He encouraged, his words followed by a dissatisfied sound of his own. In her mind she could picture him sitting on a chair with his gigantic hand wrapped around his even larger manhood.  _ Fuck. he must have been so huge.  _ “Tell me how wet you are for me. How badly are you wanting to get knotted?”

 

Two fingers drove into her desperate entrance, velvet walls grasping the invading digits tightly. “I’m so close. I’ve been on edge all day.”

 

She could hear the wet slaps his hand caused as he jerked at a frantic rhythm. When mixed together with the slick sounds of her own needy actions it created a messy bassline to their disastrously impulsive symphony. “How many fingers are inside you? Those dainty hands can’t even try to simulate the size of me.”

 

“Two.” Her head leaned back against her desk chair, her fingers curling against the rough patch within her and making her fight to hold in a howl. This was terrible. Workplace misconduct like this could lose her the job she loved so much and land her in prison for indecency. Those two facts would have deterred further action, but instead they just fed into the adrenaline and emboldened her to add a third finger. “Th-Three.”

 

“Fuck.” Kylo sounded almost animalistic as he growled out the curse. “I want you to picture my knot filling that tiny body of yours when you come. Think of how full I could make you.”

 

She sounded close. The urge to unravel was stealing all control of her limbs, making her legs shake and her fingers stroke vigorously. She bit down on her fist to hush the jubilee of sounds she wanted to release. 

 

“That’s it. Come for me. Come harder than you’ve ever come in your life. Come knowing that your alpha is about to spill his seed just for you.” 

 

The command was more than enough to shove her over the precipice. Teeth sunk so hard against her fist that she drew blood, the metallic taste meeting her tongue as she was overtaken by the most phenomenal orgasm of her life. The torrential bliss of release faded out to a horribly empty feeling. The knot she’d been promised wasn’t buried within her.

 

Kylo gave a moan loud enough that it made up for her own lack of one. He panted loudly but she could tell that he was likely feeling just as unfulfilled as she was.

 

“I’ll be there in forty-five minutes.” He murmured complacently. “You better change before I get there if you want to get any actual work done.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi at [Reyloscum](reyloscum.tumblr.com). Please leave a kudo or a comment. I'll waste away without validation.


End file.
